The present invention relates to inductive chargers, and more particularly to a hand-held inductive charger that is adapted for use with electric automobile propulsion battery charging systems, and the like.
With the development of electric powered automobiles and the push towards their production for relatively widespread consumer use within the next ten years, there is a need for a means to easily charge the propulsion batteries contained therein. Conventional battery charging devices are not well suited for this purpose. In particular, conventional battery chargers are not designed for frequent use by consumers, and it is not easy to charge batteries on a regular basis using conventional chargers.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a hand-held inductive charger that is adapted for use in an automobile propulsion battery charging device, or the like, that is simple to use and is adapted to efficiently charge an automobile propulsion battery employed in an electrically powered automobile.